yogscastfandomcom-20200215-history
Daisy Duke
Daisy Duke was a character in Shadow of Israphel who resided in Terrorvale as the blacksmith of the town. She was possibly Old Peculier's girlfriend, although at the same time was presented as a potential love interest for Honeydew. Old Peculier declared his intent to propose to her, although it is unknown if she returned his affections. A portrait of her was hung in Bungalow Peculier in Mistral City. She was kidnapped by Israphel, and her current location is unknown but is likely in the Nether. Her kidnapping is the main catalyst for the action of season 3, although the rescue plotline tends to take a backseat to the plotline involving Knight Peculier. Appearance Personality History Due to the short time that she spent on-screen, very little of Daisy's backstory is known. She originally hailed from Mistral City, where her father owned a large blacksmithing company - indeed, it is for this company that she herself represented in Terrorvale. According to her, the company made 'the best armour in Minecraftia'. Daisy was first encountered in Minecraft - Part 22: Old Peculier of season 1, after Old Peculier told the heroes that she was in need of some assistance. When asked, she told them that she is in need of some 'brave souls' to fetch her some diamond ore so that she can continue to make diamond armour for her business. She tells them that there will probably be some in the cave nearby, and leads them to it. Unfortunately, she insists that she cannot venture down, as she is scared of spiders. After finding the diamonds and exiting the cave, Daisy screams in shock as a spider escapes with them. Luckily, Honeydew manages to overpower it and the heroes hand her the diamonds. Daisy then tells the heroes to speak to the reverend while she makes the armour. By the time the heroes have searched Reverend John's old house, Daisy is nowhere to be seen. Upon searching her chest, the heroes find that some of the armour (and a sword) had been made. Daisy was last seen being held hostage in Israphel's Castle in Minecraft - Part 26: The Tomb. Our heroes were unable to get to her immediately, as Israphel was firing arrows at them. Upon defeating the forces at the castle, the heroes were confronted with a large tunnel through which Israphel had presumably fled with Daisy. At the end of the tunnel was the heroes' portal to The Nether, suggesting that Israphel had taking Daisy there. Upon attempting to go through the portal, the heroes were transported to Survival Island instead. In "Shadow of Israphel" Part 34: The Spire, Peculier inquires to the evil King Finbar if he knows where Daisy is. He informs the heroes that she will be fed to the ancient deity who resides under the Sands. Finbar is then cut down by an enraged Peculier. Relationships Abilities & Powers Trivia *Daisy has a deep phobia of spiders and screams around them. This is seen in Minecraft - Part 23: The House on the Hill. *Despite her rescue storyline being somewhat less focused on during season 3, Daisy was mentioned in a number of episodes including Minecraft - "Shadow of Israphel" Part 23: Evidence by Honeydew, who reiterated his desire to save her. *A portrait of her was hung in Bungalow Peculier in Mistral City, prior to its destruction. *Whereas Honeydew and Xephos' motivations lie in saving the world, Knight Peculier's quest is motivated by Daisy. *King Finbar had given the heroes a deadline of three days to rescue Daisy, or she would be sacrificed to reawaken some monster, presumably the evil beneath the sands. As this deadline passed when they went to visit Swampy Bogbeard, the heroes may have lost their chance to save Daisy, although they may decide to "overlook" the deadline for storyline purposes. *There is a love triangle between Daisy, Peculier, and Honeydew. (Although Honeydew appears to be the only one aware of his involvement). With Peculier gone, it remains to be seen what shall blossom between the two, and what Isabel will think of it. This is referred to as the 'Soap-Opera Paradox'. *The last time Daisy was mentioned was in the first episode of YogLabs, where when Lewis says it's much better than what Simon thinks. Simon then asks if Daisy is in the laboratory, with Lewis replying no. *Daisy is named after a character of the same name in 'Dukes of Hazzard'. Quotes Character Popularity In a poll that was held from January to February 2013 on this wiki with all Season 3 characters to choose from, Daisy Duke was placed 21st overall with 13 votes out of 4412 votes. On-Screen Appearances Season 1 *Minecraft - Part 22: Old Peculier *Minecraft - Part 23: The House on the Hill *Minecraft - Part 26: The Tomb Gallery Daisy_Duke_skin.png|Original skin. Daisy.jpg|Fan art. Daisy_Duke_portrait.jpg|The portrait of Daisy from the Peculier Home in Mistral City. References Category:Shadow of Israphel Characters Category:Season 1